Computing devices today include servers, desktops, laptops and mobile devices such as phones and tablets. In typical usage only authorized users are allowed to use the device. However due to various security weaknesses, unauthorized human and machine takeover may occur.
To prevent unauthorized users from using a computing device/service, various authentication mechanisms exist today. However due to various security weaknesses as well as human errors, security threats can exist in the system. One such weakness is the presence of malicious programs/bots on user devices. To detect these malicious programs typically anti-virus/malware detection SW is employed. These detection programs have various limitations. Furthermore users may not employ the best anti-virus/malware detection SW posing larger threats.